


Something Fishy

by QueenEmpath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Avenger fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, No flames please, Ooc charecters, Rhodey is the level headed one, Suspician, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Tony and Bucky were behaving oddly, Steve started to get suspicious





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first eve Avenger fix, characters are OOC. No flames please

Uh Bruce, what will you do if Thor start to behave strangely all of a sudden?” Steve Roger asked. The scientist looked up from his experiment and fix Steve with a glance.

”Thor always behaved strangely. I can't say for myself but the Other Guy think it's cute” Bruce said. Steve’s jaw dropped open. 

”Hulk thinks Thor’s antics are cute?” Steve asked more to himself them Bruce. Bruce just cocked his head. Steve left the lab in both amusement and disappointment. He really wished Nat was here but she and Clint  won't be back from SHIELD’s mission till next Monday. He sighed in frustration 

He loved Tony more then his life. After waking up in 21st century with any clue about it, Steve found a great friend and lover in form of Tony. Though their relationship wasn't easy they both had their issues but everything worked out in the end. 

Bucky was Steve’s best friend, his brother. Steve knew everything about Bucky and he knew everything about Steve, Steve could give life for Bucky- actually for both Tony and Bucky. When Bucky first arrived in the tower that Tony might not accept his childhood friend because of his past but surprisingly both men hit it off. Unlike Steve Bucky was easily adaptable to the  _ modern  _ world and don't face problems as him. Like not knowing how to operate washing machine etc. 

But lately, Steve realises that both his boyfriend and best friend are spending a lot of time together. They disappear in Tony’s workshop for hours and come out all giddy and touchy-feely. Steve wasn't a jealous person neither he was suspicious type but was getting frustrated with all the secrecy and distant behavior. He looked up and spoke.

”JARVIS, can you make a call for me?” he asked 

”of course Captain” said the AI

* * *

 

Rhodey glared at Steve who was looking nervous. Rhodey was in his uniform, he was tapping his foot impatiently. 

”What is the big emergency, I was having conference call with the President” Rhodey bit out. Steve gluped. For some reason never felt comfortable around the other man. 

”Colonial Rhodes- before Steve could complete his sentence Rhodey cut in 

”You’re dating my best friend and I'm dating yours, I think we should be on first name basis” he suggested. Steve just nodded and told him about everything. 

”So, you called me from DC over some stupid suspicion!” Rhodey demanded 

”It’s not stupid” Steve argued. 

”Tony will never cheat on you. He loves you sorry ass too much” Steve didn't miss how Rhodey jumped to defend his friend but not his boyfriend. 

”Bucky won't cheat on you either!” Steve shot back. Rhodey just snorted. 

”But here we are aren't we. JARVIS, where's Tony?” Rhodey asked 

”Sir is currently in his workshop Colonel Rhodes” replied JARVIS

”Is Bucky with him?” Steve asked. JARViS replied in yes but when they asked what their respective boyfriends were doing, the AI refused to reply. Steve just sighed in disappointment but Rhodey didn't the one to be to deter. 

”JARVIS inform them of my arrival” Rhodey said.

* * *

 

In 15 minutes both Tony and Bucky were in living room. Bucky was shocked to see Rhodey there. 

”Uh, Jim what are you doing here?” Bucky said scratching his head with his metal arm. Rhodey immediately notices that his boyfriend wasn't happy to see him there. 

”Can’t I visit my boyfriend?” Rhodey asked neutrally. Steve notice how Rhodey didn't mention Tony. 

”Aw honey bear, you didn't care about me. I'm hurt” Tony pouted cleching his chest mockingly. Rhodey just snorted. Tony made the puppy eyes

”sugar plum I'm not feeling loved” Tony pouted. 

”Me neither” Steve said in all seriousness. All colour drained from Tony’s face. He turned to Steve who already left the room. 

”Steve wait” Tony shouted running after his boyfriend. Bucky was about to go as well but Rhodey held his hand. Bucky looked up his eyes meeting Rhodey’s hardened ones. Bucky gulped. 

”You don't seem happy to see me?” Rhodey asked coldly. Bucky was sweating like pig. Rhodey just turned and was about to leave when- 

”I thought I would do it on some special occasion but fuck it” Bucky said. Rhodey turn back and saw that Bucky was on knees. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside laid a vibranium ring with J&J curved in the middle. Rhodey’s eyes widened on this,

”James Rupert Rhodes, you're the best thing ever happens to me. You excepted with knowing my past, you saw me more than a mindless killer. You're the bravest, kindest man I've ever met. Will you marry me?” Bucky asked. 

”You're such a sap” Rhodey muttered. Bucket got up immediately. Before he could say or do anything, Rhodey pulled him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

 

Tony and Steve were tangled in bed after Tony told Steve everything. Steve apologized while Tony accepted

”But I don't understand, why didn't you tell me about the plan?. It wasn't as if I would tell colonel Rho-uh I mean James” Steve said. Tony smiled like Cheshire  cat

”We had a deal I agreed to keep his secret and made him a custom ring if he keeps mine”  He said. Steve eyed his boyfriend in confusion. Immediately Tony got off bed and pulled out a velvet box from the drawer. Steve felt like crying

”Y-you marry me?, after what I did today?” Steve asked. 

”After today I become more determined” Toney said in all seriousness. Steve threw his arms around Tony.

* * *

 

At night both newly engaged couples were cuddling in couch. Bruce eyed the couples and sighed. Just then there was a loud rumble of thunder. Tony looked up for Steve’s chest and smiled slyly.

”Hey Brucie it seems Thor is back” he teased. On cue Bruce ran upstairs to welcome his own lover

THE END

 


End file.
